A fiber-reinforced composite material mainly contains a reinforcing fiber and a matrix resin. An epoxy resin composition having excellent adhesiveness to various materials is mainly used for the matrix resin.
An amine-based curing agent and an acid anhydride-based curing agent are mainly used for the epoxy resin composition of the matrix resin of the fiber-reinforced composite material (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).